fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo's Canyon
Echo's Canyon is a series of fanfictions by supercrazyjellybean on DeviantART. They are Loonatics Unleashed fanfictions that revolve around the daughter of Rev and Tech, Echo Runner. Plot Echo Runner is a little 5-year-old girl who lives with her father Tech and the other Loonatics that she passes off as her aunts and uncles. Echo has a good life but she often wonders about her mother Rev. Bit by bit of every fanfiction, she finds out a piece of who her mother was and if she'll be like him in the future that lies ahead. Characters Echo- Echo is the hatchling of Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner. Even though she is a hybrid of both coyote and roadrunner, she takes on the appearance of a roadrunner but has the eyes of a coyote. She often questions the Loonatics about what happened to her mother. Echo is a high-spirited, peppy and happy girl who loves her father unconditionally. She often prays to her mother Rev. Echo has the same powers as Rev and Tech: Molecular regeneration, sonic speed, and later magnetic manipulation and flight. Family: Rev Runner (mother;deceased) Tech E. Coyote (father) Ace Bunny (non-biological uncle) Lexi Bunny (non-biological aunt) Slam Tasmanian (non-biological uncle) Danger Duck (non-biological uncle) Ralph Runner (grandfather) Harriet Runner (grandmother) Rip Runner (uncle) Tech E. Coyote- Tech is the father of Echo. Even though it is also his daughter's birthday, he often gets depressed at this time because it was also the day Rev passed away. He often regrets letting Rev die and tries not to say anything about Rev to Echo. But it is clear that Echo wants to know, much to his dismay. In the first fanfiction, he tells Echo what happened to Rev when they go to visit the canyon for which Rev passed away near. Family: Rev Runner (mate; deceased) Echo Runner (daughter) Ralph Runner (father-in-law) Harriet Runner (mother-in-law) Rip Runner (brother-in-law) Rev Runner- Rev is an unseen character as he passed away. Tech explains to Echo that when Rev laid her egg, he started to get high-risk fevers which was an internal birth defect when he was younger. When Echo hatched, Rev went to get something for her in the kitchen but collapsed on the floor. Due to the bad weather and traffic, the Loonatics could not bring Rev to a hospital to be saved. Tech heard from Ralph that he used to bring an ill Rev to a canyon where the sun would rise and cure him. They got in a hovercraft and then went to the canyon. Rev was woken up for about a minute or so. Rev heard his daughter crying upon hatching and liked how it echoed. Then he died seconds after naming her Echo. Before telling her months later, he often told Echo that he died from an illness, though it is clear that he died because the fever and egg-laying took a toll on him but impacted when Echo hatched. Tech E. Coyote (mate) Echo Runner (daughter) Ralph Runner (father) Harriet Runner (mother) Rip Runner (brother)